Hali-Fior War
In 392 FR, a dispute regarding jurisdiction of judgement between Fior and Halicanus broke into an all-out ten-year war. This began when a group of spellcasters, calling themselves the Tallanic Society and acting out of a remote region of Fior, conspired to do harm to the Hali nobility. This conspiracy led to the death of several of Halicanus' more prominent young leaders. When Halicanus discovered the cult was located in Fior, they mobilized troops to capture them, which the Fiori aristocracy saw as a violation of their sovereignty. They demanded that Halicanus stand down and let the Fioran government deal with the cult themselves. In response, Halicanus openly declared that the Fior government - with its obsession about the merits of magic - would not deal with them harshly enough and marched on the spellcasters. Fior took this intrusion of enemy forces as an act of war and a violation of Halicanus, sparking the ten year war. While Argos specifically made no attempts to fund the Halicanus war effort, it did attempt to keep up regular trade with both Fior and Halicanus, something that both countries needed to maintain pouring money into an expensive (and pointless, if you ask the lower class citizens) war. The war came to an end when an Argosian merchant caravan traveling to Halicanus was attacked and brutally killed, being mistaken for a Fior supply line in the darkness of night. This attack destroyed many valuable resources and resulted in the death of two rather prominent business giants in Argosian circles. This forced Argos to step in and demand a peace agreement between Fior and Halicanus, threatening to shut down all trade until the war was over. Given the reliance of both kingdoms on Argosian trade since they no longer traded between each other and the fact that most of their resources were spent on the war effort, it was the tipping point in the war. King Petros Karkov of Halicanus also notably had grown tired of the long war and had voiced his concerns over the toll it was taking on the citizens despite feeling trapped by the growing bloodlust of his circle of nobles. These factors led to the brokering of a peace agreement, with a representative of Argos presiding over the signing as a witness. Although three years have passed, there is still much bad blood between the two kingdoms, but King Karkov in particular wishes to erase this and has been holding annual celebratory festivals commemorating the end of the war as an attempt to stabilize relations. Mt. Macguin The Dwarven-controlled Mt. Macguin, home of the Temple of Goibnui and the Order of No Quarter, rests on the border of Halicanus and Fior, and the mountain did its best to remain neutral during the Hali-Fior War. As home to craftsmen of brew and weapons, the mountain supplied arms to both sides of the war, turning a significant profit while also remaining politically disconnected from either nation. This, however, did create prejudices in both Fior and Halicanus - especially Halicanus - regarding Dwarves, treating them as non-nationalistic. This prejudice continues, even three years after the war in 405 FR.